We've Got Married
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Keduanya bertatapan mesra penuh sayang, layaknya gambaran cerita di negeri dongeng di mana sang pangeran tampan memberikan happily ever after pada sang putri. Para tamu terlena, terbawa suasana seakan tidak pernah hal lain yang lebih memesonakan dari beradunya kedua mempelai di altar./ 100 Love Story for SasuHina! mind to RnR?


Uchiha Sasuke mematut pantulan dirinya pada cermin panjang di hadapannya dengan wajah minim ekspresi.

_Stoic. _

Datar.

Walaupun begitu, sejujurnya dalam hati Sasuke tersirat rasa kekaguman dan kebanggaan atas penampilannya saat ini. _Tuxedo_ putih yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang senada menempel di badannya, dilengkapi dasi kupu-kupu. Rambut _raven_-nya ditata lebih rapi dari biasanya, meskipun tetap mempertahankan khas _duck-butt_ Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Sangat tampan.' _

Kata-kata itu hanya Sasuke ucapkan dalam hati, mengingat prinsip keluarga Uchiha yang selalu menjunjung tinggi harga diri serta gengsi. Namun bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menyeringai bangga. Tentu saja Sasuke harus terlihat tampan, mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting baginya.

"Sampai kapan mau terus narsis di depan cermin, Sasuke?"

Lewat cermin, Sasuke bisa menatap bayangan seseorang yang telah mengomentari―yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Seringai yang tadi ditunjukkannya langsung lenyap. Ekspresi si bungsu Uchiha tersebut kini berubah setengah kesal.

Mengganggu, pikirnya.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan menghampiri, merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Sasuke.

"Adikku, aku punya hadiah istimewa untukmu," bisiknya seakan takut ada yang mendengar, padahal di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Alis Sasuke terangkat, mengernyit. Ia melirik kakaknya curiga. Melihat gelagat si kakak yang tidak biasanya, firasat Sasuke tidak enak. "Apa, Itachi?"

Itachi buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, lalu menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tangan Sasuke. Wajah putra sulung Uchiha tersebut dihiasi senyum mencurigakan.

Menerima pemberian Itachi, Sasuke melongo. Iris kelamnya melebar.

'_What the -'_

"Aku tahu kau sudah menahan ini sejak lama. Jadi, puas-puaskan saja. Oke?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, disertai seringai jahil dan senandung dengan nada menggoda, Itachi melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan adiknya yang masih bengong.

Di tangan Sasuke, ada sekotak gingseng merah yang sangat berkhasiat untuk menambah stamina. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu apa maksudnya. Bayangan-bayangan liar tentang calon istrinya yang senantiasa menemani malam-malam sepinya selama ini tiba-tiba muncul. Kedua pipi Sasuke kini samar-samar dihiasi semu merah.

Sasuke berbalik cepat, hanya untuk mendapati punggung sang kakak yang sudah mau menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menggeram kesal.

"BAKA ANIKI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**We've Got Married"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**We've Got Married © Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina as always~**

**Warning: AU, misstype, gaje, dll**

**Another Sequel [?] from Angry Duck **

**Dedicated for 100 Love Story for SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum manis secerah mentari tak kunjung pudar dari wajah ayu Hyuuga Hinata. Melirik cermin, gadis itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bibirnya pun tak mampu berucap saking terpesonanya.

Tubuh mungil tapi berisi Hinata dibalut dengan gaun pengantin putih model _one-shoulder_ yang terbuat dari bahan satin halus. Hiasan payet bunga dan permata fantasi diaplikasikan pada bagian dada. Serta dilengkapi dengan bawahan bermodel _ball gown_ sederhana namun indah. Gaun pengantin itu mungkin memang bukan gaun pengantin terindah di dunia, namun gaun itu seakan khusus dirancang hanya untuk Hinata kenakan.

Untuk menyeimbangi model gaun, tatanan rambut Hinata dibuat melilit menyamping pada satu sisi. Tiara kecil cantik menghiasi puncak kepala gadis itu. Polesan _make up_ natural membuat wajah cantik Hinata semakin segar. Lengannya tertutupi sarung tangan satin putih hingga punggung telapak tangan, sedangkan jari-jarinya dibiarkan terbuka. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu hak tinggi melengkapi kesempurnaan penampilannya.

"Oh, Hinata-_chan_! Cantiiiik~…" puji Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya, diikuti anggukan kepala dari Ino. Sedari tadi kedua sahabat Hinata tersebut tidak henti memekik kegirangan.

Sakura dan Ino sendiri akan menjadi _bridesmaid_ atau pengiring pengantin. Keduanya mengenakan gaun _strapless_ mini dengan bawahan yang berakhir tepat di atas lutut. Gaun tersebut terlihat elegan dengan siluet gembung pada bagian bawah serta detail _smock _berbentuk bunga di satu sisi. Pita berwarna hitam hitam di area perut turut memberikan kesan feminin.

"Sasuke pasti nanti sampai bengong," tambah Ino. Rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin kentara.

"_Arigatou_ …" Hinata tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu hampir tidak percaya hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Setelah sekian lama, apa yang ia mimpikan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dada Hinata. Gembira, cemas, gugup, semua bercampur jadi satu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun berputar-putar di kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan berkata tidak saat prosesi? Bagaimana kalau cincinnya terjatuh dan menggelinding seperti adegan drama Asia yang baru-baru ini ia tonton? Bagaimana kalau saking gugupnya Hinata jadi pingsan? Serta bagaimana bagaimana yang lainnya.

_Hahh…_

Hinata mengembuskan napas pelan untuk mengurangi ketegangannya. Buket bunga pengantin berisi mawar putih serta semak bunga peony digenggamnya erat.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau gugup?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja gugup, Jidat! Mana ada pengantin yang tak gugup menjelang pernikahan yang tinggal beberapa menit, duh!" timpal Ino seraya menepuk dahinya. Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah sebagai balasan.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba berderit dan terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hyuuha Hitomi―sang bunda tercinta yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Hinata membalas dengan senyum kecil. Suasana mendadak tegang. Ino dan Sakura menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Sedangkan Hinata terdiam. Detak jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang seiring langkah sang nyonya Hyuuga yang mendekatinya. Hinata tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya. Gadis itu bahkan sampai menahan napas, hingga sebuah kalimat terdengar.

"Putriku, sudah waktunya."

**.**

**.**

**We've Got Married**

**.**

**.**

Pesta pernikahan putri sulung Hyuuga dan putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut diadakan dengan konsep _Garden Party _alias Pesta Kebun. Taman luas yang terletak di belakang kediaman Hyuuga disulap menjadi arena upacara dan pesta pernikahan. Para tamu undangan telah duduk di kursi-kursi kayu berlapis chair _cover_ putih. Di bagian lain, terpisahkan oleh pagar-pagar yang dihiasi dedaunan dan bunga-bunga terlihat arena resepsi dimana beberapa meja saji yang telah dipenuhi berbagai kuliner khas pesta pernikahan. Pun ada beberapa gazebo yang terpencar di tiap sudut sehingga menambah semarak pesta.

Sang pengantin laki-laki telah menunggu di altar. Tiba-tiba musik yang mengalun berhenti, _Pachabel's Canon in D_ digantikan oleh lagu _Here Comes The Brigde_. Para tamu undangan mengalihkan pandangan, dari mempelai pria ke arah pintu masuk, yaitu sebuah gapura dari kanopi yang dihiasi dedaunan dan bunga merambat berwarna-warni.

Tirai-tirai gapura yang terbuat dari untaian bunga-bunga kecil kini dibuka di dua sisi. Tampak Sakura sebagai pengiring pengantin masuk, dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna _peach_ dan mahkota mawar putih. Di belakangnya terdapat satu pengiring pengantin lagi, yaitu Ino. Keduanya melangkah maju, menebarkan bunga di atas karpet merah yang akan dilewati oleh sang ratu sehari.

Tak lama setelahnya, sang mempelai wanita masuk, melewati gerbang bunga tersebut bersama keempat pengiring pengantin lainnya. Senyum lembut senantiasa terkembang di bibir merahnya. Dengan langkah anggun sembari menggamit lengan sang ayah, penampilan sang putri Hyuuga yang bak tanpa cacat itu membuat semua tamu terpesona. Tak terkecuali sang mempelai pria yang berdiri di altar.

Ekspresi di wajahnya memang tak banyak berubah, tetap datar. Namun siapa sangka jiwa _fanboy_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah lama terkubur dalam dirinya kini sedang muncul. _Inner_ Sasuke―_chibi_ Sasuke tengah memekik dan melompat kegirangan.

'_Oh, God! Hinata cantik dan seksi banget. Calon istrikuu~ …_'

Mati-matian Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hinata. Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang nama Uchiha tersebut memang menawan. Terlebih lagi pipi _chubby_ Hinata yang dihiasi semu merah alami. Betapa Sasuke ingin acara ini cepat berakhir!

Kedua manik oniks Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari sang mempelai wanita. Memerhatikan sang calon istri selangkah demi selangkah mendekatinya untuk bersumpah menjadi pendamping hidupnya, selamanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang menyadari ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa semakin merona.

Sang mempelai wanita telah sampai di depan altar. Hiashi menggenggam erat tangan Hinata serta memandang putrinya tersebut dalam-dalam. Hiashi kemudian menyerahkan jemari mungil Hinata pada sang calon menantu, disertai _deathglare_ sebagai peringatan supaya Sasuke menjaga putrinya baik-baik.

Mengulurkan tangan, Sasuke merasakan jemari-jemari lembut kekasihnya menyusup diantara jemari dan telapaknya. Sang mempelai pria dan wanita menaiki tangga altar bersama, kemudian berdiri saling berhadapan.

Keduanya bertatapan mesra penuh sayang, layaknya gambaran cerita di negeri dongeng di mana sang pangeran tampan memberikan _happily ever after_ pada sang putri. Para tamu terlena, terbawa suasana seakan tidak pernah hal lain yang lebih memesonakan dari beradunya kedua mempelai di altar.

Pendeta mulai membacakan pembukaan sebelum ikrar janji pernikahan. Para undangan turut khidmat, menjadi saksi sebuah transformasi sepasang kekasih menjadi suami istri.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, kita berada di sini untuk menyaksikan pernikahan dua anak manusia … bla bla bla."

Sasuke melirik sang pendeta dengan satu alis terangkat. Pembukaan yang disampaikan terlalu panjang dan berlebihan—setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Tsk! Cepat sedikit dong, Pak Pendeta!" tegur Sasuke tidak sabar.

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terdengar tawa beberapa hadirin. Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah bodoh adik tercintanya. Uchiha Mikoto serta Hyuuga Hitomi terkikik geli. Namun Hiashi serta Fugaku malah memelototi Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu mendesah pelan, sudah terlalu hafal dengan sifat Sasuke yang selalu tidak sabaran.

Bapak pendeta bernama Hidan itu sempat terdiam sebentar karena kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang berani menyelanya saat melakukan pembukaan. Memang terkesan tidak sopan. Tapi akhirnya pendeta itu hanya tersenyum. Maklum, mungkin sang mempelai masih labil walau sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

Sang Pendeta menghadap ke arah mempelai pria. Hadirin kembali memusatkan perhatian.

"Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu? Dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit serta tidak akan meninggalkannya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

Kemudian beralih menghadap mempelai wanita.

"Hyuuga Hinata, maukah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu? Dan berjanji untuk mendampinginya dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit serta tidak akan meninggalkannya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, saya menyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami – istri , sekarang kalian boleh bertukar cincin."

Dengan sigap, Sasuke memasangkan cincin berwarna putih dan bermatakan berlian itu ke jari manis Hinata. Begitu pun juga sebaliknya. Hinata dengan lembut menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Sasuke.

Para hadirin tersenyum lega. Mama Mikoto bahkan sampai menitikkan airmata, karena akhirnya calon mantu yang diidamkannya menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha. Itachi tersenyum tipis, turut bahagia akan pernikahan adiknya. Neji terlihat cemberut sejak melihat tatapan Sasuke yang lekat menatap adik kesayangannya. Namun tidak berarti ia tidak senang. Meskipun kedua kepala keluarga pengantin—Fugaku dan Hiashi— terkesan tenang, namun terlihat jelas bahwa kedua ayah tersebut turut gembira.

Sebelum berganti dengan resepsi, upacara pernikahan diakhiri dengan kedua mempelai yang saling berciuman lembut.

**.**

**.**

**We've Got Married**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memandang sekeliling ruangan yang kini di tempatinya―walau hanya untuk satu malam. Ruangan yang merupakan kamar pengantin mereka.

Disiapkan oleh Mama Mikoto, sebuah kamar di salah satu hotel berbintang Konoha. Karena upacara pernikahan yang dilanjutkan dengan resepsi berlangsung lama dan melelahkan, Hinata mengusulkan agar pergi berbulan madu sehari setelah pernikahan. Namun Mama Mikoto beserta Mama Hitomi tentu saja tidak tega jika ritual malam pertama putra-putri mereka tertunda. Terlebih lagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang nampak sekali tidak sabar. Sehingga kedua besan itu menyewa sebuah kamar hotel untuk malam pertama.

Kamar pengantin tersebut didominasi warna putih dan merah. Putih sebagai lambang ketulusan dan kesucian. Sedangkan warna merah mewakili _passion_ yang identik dengan malam pertama.

Hinata melangkah menyusuri kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang disusun sebagai alas, menuju ranjang yang juga dihiasi kelopak-kelopak mawar yang tersusun rapi membentuk hati.

"Indahnyaa~…" serunya seraya memainkan kelopak-kelopak mawar tersebut.

Hinata lalu melirik nakas, dimana di atasnya terdapat lilin serta bunga mawar merah muda yang mengambang dalam mangkuk kecil. Gadis itu berlari kecil, mengitari ranjang menuju nakas untuk mengambil bunga tersebut.

Saking asyiknya bermain-main dengan bunga-bunga dan hiasan lainnya, Hinata tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah melayangkan pandangan menusuk padanya. Pandangan itu ternyata berasal dari Sasuke—sang suami. Laki-laki tersebut bersandar di dinding, menatap sang istri intens. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Dahinya berkerut kesal.

"Hinata …" panggilnya dengan nada suara pelan yang berbahaya.

Hinata menoleh dengan inosen, yang justru membuat alis Uchiha Sasuke semakin berkerut. "Hm? Apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mencoba bersabar. Seperti kata Itachi, ia telah menunggu momen ini sejak lama. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah laki-laki normal. Namun sikap Hinata yang bukannya bersiap-siap untuk malam pertama mereka membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu gemas.

"Ini adalah … malam pertama kita."

_Gulp._

Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tatapan mata oniks Sasuke membuat wanita itu menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

_Oh, no!_

Dia belum siap, dia belum siap. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah berusaha meyakinkan diri semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia juga sudah memantapkan hati, menyerahkan semua miliknya pada Sasuke. Tapi melihat Sasuke yang seakan ingin menerkamnya membuat Hinata menciut. Ingin rasanya ia kabur, tapi tidak mungkin juga.

Hinata bisa mendengar langkah kaki suaminya yang mendekat, berdiri tepat di depannya. Tidak berani mendongak, Hinata makin dalam menunduk. Namun Sasuke lebih dulu menyentuh dagu Hinata, memaksanya mengangkat wajah. Kedua manik oniksnya menatap tajam penuh hasrat.

Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis Hinata. "S-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ … s-s-sebaiknya kita mandi d-dulu." Kegugupan membuat Hinata jadi gagap.

"Oh! Jadi kamu ingin kita mandi bersama, eh?" seringai Sasuke makin mengganas. Hinata segera menutup mulutnya, merutuk dalam hati karena mengatakan kalimat ambigu.

Sasuke mencondongkan badannya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di sebelah telinga istrinya. "Tidak masalah."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan bisikan bernada seduktif itu semakin membuat hinata panik. Sasuke memundurkan kembali wajahnya, sebelum tubuhnya mulai bergerak mendekat ke arah Hinata. Merasa terpojok, Hinata makin mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang.

"S-Sa-Sasu-"

Panggilan Hinata terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan Sasuke. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ sebelum akhirnya merebahkan istrinya tersebut di atas ranjang. Ia mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu meja hingga pencahayaan menjadi remang-remang.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah …

Silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Lho, kok Hinata tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Mama Mikoto.

Pagi ini keluarga Uchiha datang untuk membantu persiapan pengantin baru yang akan berbulan madu. Mereka berkumpul di restaurant hotel, sekalian sarapan. namun Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat. Mama Mikoto sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan kalau malam pertama putra dan menantunya berjalan sesuai harapannya. Namun sepertinya malah lebih dari yang nyonya Uchiha tersebut harapkan.

"Aah~ … Sasuke-_chan_! Kau anak yang hebat!" puji Mikoto sembari menepuk bahu putranya. Nyonya Uchiha tersebut bahkan sampai memekik girang. Sedangkan Fugaku memilih diam, namun dalam hati ia bangga pada putranya. Seperti istrinya, Uchiha Fugaku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin mempunyai cucu.

Itachi menatap dengan pandangan kagum bercampur mengejek. "Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melampiaskan hasrat terpendammu secepat ini. Padahal maksudku kan untuk bulan madu. Kasihan adik iparku. Dasar Baka_ Otouto_!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal mendengar komentar kakaknya. "Berisik!"

Ah― untung saja tidak ada keluarga Hyuuga yang hadir di sana. Seandainya Neji atau Hiashi tahu bagaimana kondisi Hinata sekarang, maka dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan bisa berangkat bulan madu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aaaaa ya ampun saya kerasukan jin ero entah darimana ,

Gomeeennn~~~ mianhaeee~~~~

**Happy 100 Love Story for SasuHina**. Semoga fic yang rada ngga jelas ini sedikit menghibur yah. ^^

Terima kasih semuanyaa~~~ . Aaa .. special thanks buat **Nerazurri** yang udah bantu banyak di fic ini :*

Sampai jumpa di fic" yang lainnya. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berkenan, boleh banget meninggalkan jejak. ^.~**

**V**


End file.
